Le prédateur
by margoxxx
Summary: Je ne suis pas un homme, je ne suis pas vivant...je suis un monstre. Pire qu’un monstre.Je me hais...et la vie continue...toujours, pour toujours.


Premier chapitre : Clémence 

La pluie tombait drue sur le petit village de Homley, de grands éclairs venaient zébrer le ciel de velours a une fréquence hors du commun ; Les vieux du village avait prévu la tempête le matin même! Mais malgré les conseils de sécurité, une jeune fille marchait entre les herbes folles d'un sous bois. Les feuillages des chaînes centenaires l'abritant a peu prés de la tempête.  
Les mains enfoncées dans les poches du tablier de sa robe elle avançait sans tenir compte des branches basses qui lui écorchaient le visage, striant ses joues de sillons rouges.  
Elle marchait depuis longtemps sous la pluie battante, elle voulait trouver cet endroit, retrouver cet endroit qui fut le sien si longtemps…son jardin secret !  
Elle déboucha finalement sur une petite clairière. Un arbre unique se dressait en son centre.  
Prise d'un doute devant l'endroit a découvert, elle ne bougeait pas, sa silhouette aussi immobile que les troncs qui l'entouraient.  
Un flot de souvenirs l'envahit à la vue de ce lieu qu'elle connaissait bien. Elle se revoyait, enfant, faire de la balançoire sur ce même arbre, ses parents pic-niquant sur l'herbe verte…ses parents…la maladie…la peste…la mort…ces mots surgirent dans son esprit, de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ces joues.  
Elle avança finalement jusqu'au centre de la clairière. Un vent violent s'engouffrait dans ses épais cheveux roux les faisant virevolter tout autour de son visage blanc comme la craie.  
Elle frissonnait, Ses yeux rougis cherchaient quelque chose dans l'épais branchage du platane. Finalement ses doigts s'agrippèrent à une vielle corde, elle tira dessus avec rage, arrachant plusieurs branches par la même occasion ce qui libéra une planche de bois couverte de mousse, sa balançoire ! Elle était toujours la !  
Elle monta rapidement dessus, les yeux fermés, se laissant submerger par le bonheur éphémère que lui procurait de revenir ici, de sentir les gouttes de pluie s'écraser sur sa peau, le vent glacé lui mordre les poumons, écouter le silence épais de la forêt que seul les éclairs osait troubler.  
Elle se balançait aussi haut que le permettais les cordes usées, laissant l'appoint de ses bottines traîner dans la boue. Quand un bruit léger se fit entendre, la jeune fille cessa immédiatement de respirer…les oreilles tendues, elle fouillait la forêt sombre du regard.  
Rien, elle ne vit rien. La jeune femme détourna la tête quand son regard tomba sur un homme, elle réprima un cri, celui-ci était courbé en deux une main sur le tronc du platane l'autre sur les yeux, il respirait bruyamment, ses lèvres sanguines remuaient rapidement comme s'il parlait a une vitesse surréaliste.  
L'adolescente se leva d'un bond, se dirigeant vers le jeune homme pour lui venir en aide.  
Une fois près de lui une odeur merveilleuse lui pris la gorge, elle se retint pour ne pas enfouir son visage dans les cheveux cuivrés de l'inconnu pour mieux respirer son parfum.  
Elle posa une main sur son épaule, ce qui déclencha un tressaillement chez l'étranger. Elle fit un pas en arrière. Il levait vers elle son visage tendu mais non moins parfait. Ses traits fin empreint de gravité étaient a couper le souffle, son nez droit et aquilin se terminait sur une bouche longue et fine dans une mâchoire étroite.  
La jeune fille n'en croyait pas ses yeux : autant de beauté était inimaginable ! Mais la chose qu'elle ne remarquait pas de suite furent ses yeux…deux yeux rouges, tirants sur le noir, qui la fixait.  
Une fois le premier choque passé elle fit un deuxième pas en arrière, l'inconnue tendait une main vers elle le regard toujours rivé sur elle, prise de panique elle fit volte face et se mit a courir a toutes jambes dans les profondeurs du bois, elle ne savait pas pourquoi exactement elle fuyait…elle s'était sentie en danger, inexplicablement.  
Derrière elle un cri effroyable se fit entendre, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompée. Elle était bel et bien en danger. Elle soulevas ses jupes et dans un élan d'adrénaline se mit à courir plus vite encore !  
C'est lorsqu'elle se crut hors de danger que l'inconnu se retrouvas devant elle, a quelques centimètres de son visage, « c'est impossible ! » Se dit elle pleine d'effroi, aucun être humain ne pourrait être aussi rapide…  
Elle reculait précipitamment, se collait contre un arbre, essayant de ne pas se laisser déstabiliser par la beauté hors norme du prédateur. Celui-ci, les poings serrés, avançait lentement vers elle. Il murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles donnant l'impression de mener un combat intérieur.  
La jeune femme sentait sa fin arriver quand l'homme se retrouvas à quelques centimètres de son visage, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine.  
L'inconnue respirait de plus en plus fort, il enfouit soudain son visage dans le cou de l'adolescente, humant sa peau tiède qui frémit au contacte du visage d'albâtre.  
Dans un dernier mouvement elle enlaça le garçon de ses bras ; au même moment où celui-ci plantait ses deux canines dans la jugulaire de sa victime.  
Quand il sentit que le cœur avait cessait de battre et que le sang ne coulait plus dans ses veines il s'effondrait sur le sol détrempé, sa victime toujours dans les bras.  
Comme il aurait voulut pouvoir pleurer à ce moment là, sentir les larmes brûlantes lui piquer les yeux… mais rien ne vint…il avait été faible…il avait cédé à la soif…a ces pulsions…  
Enfin il relâchait le corps, le déposait sur la terre humide ; il jetas un dernier regard au corps qui quelques instant plus tôt était plein de vie…il observas longuement le visage pâle de sa jeune victime…qu'elle était belle…qu'il était laid dans sa monstruosité…  
Sa silhouette disparut dans les fourrées alors que celle qui s'appelait Clémence se faisait peu a peu recouvrir par la pluie qui avait fini par se transformer en neige.


End file.
